


save you

by crimkingson



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimkingson/pseuds/crimkingson
Summary: О неправильном выборе, череде неудач и спасении?
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 8





	save you

**Author's Note:**

> if yall need i can translate this by myself or give you a permission for translating!
> 
> this work was written 2018.12.22 5:09 PM

— Нам следует расстаться, — Джебом смотрит на стоящего перед ним Джинёна. Решение поступить так было очень мучительным и долго обдумывалось, но сейчас, в этот осенний вечер, оно увидело свет.

Джинён сжимает клетчатый шарф в руке и опускает голову. Ещё дня два назад он и подумать не мог, что старший захочет просто взять и прекратить всё. Парень быстро стирает пальцами слезу с щеки и удручённо кивает.

— Я уважаю твой выбор, хён, — голос младшего немного хрипит от подступившего кома в горле, что заставило Джебома поджать губы и тихо вздохнуть.

За тонкими окнами квартиры Джинёна слышен гул ветра и шум летающей в воздухе листвы. Солнце медленно скрывается за тёмными облаками, на улице зажигаются вечерние фонари. Паку кажется, что Джебом словно ноябрьское солнце сейчас — так же скрывается за тёмными облаками, что означают теперешнюю жизнь Джинёна.

Звук закрывающейся двери выводит парня из раздумий.

Он ушёл.

Солнце окончательно скрылось за мрачными тучами, нависшими над городом.

***

— Ты перестал приносить достаточно дохода, Пак Джинён, — с усмешкой говорит директор модельного агентства, в котором работает несчастный парень. — Многие фотографы жалуются на тебя, что ты неохотно фотографируешься и выглядишь уныло. Это сказывается на нашем имидже. Поэтому у тебя два пути: или ты валишь отсюда к чёртовой матери или завтра вечером ты изменишься.

Джинён поднимает голову и смотрит на толстого дядьку, развалившегося в кожаном кресле. Этот ублюдок обдирает до нитки каждую модель в этой конторе, как когда-то Джебом звал её, особенно страдает почему-то Пак, но только мерзкому директору Чан известна причина. Не жалеет даже девушек — денег едва ли хватает для съёма жилья где-то на окраине города и на примитивный рамён с яйцами.

— Я вас понял, — негромко отвечает Пак и кланяется, медленно отходя назад, чтобы покинуть богато обставленный кабинет. — Адрес вам известен, до свидания…

На улице холодает, ветер становится сильнее, чем несколько дней назад, солнце, которое почти не показывается из-за туч, ни капли не греет серый унылый Сеул. Джинён выбегает на улицу и делает глубокий вдох, дабы успокоить подступающее чувство жалости к себе. Слёзы в сотый раз за день выступают на глазах модели, наровясь вот-вот хлынуть. Глаза неприятно щиплет и Пак вытирает их рукавом чёрной куртки.

Вокруг люди снуют туда-сюда, торопясь по домам, к семье и вторым половинкам. У них хорошая работа, они неплохо зарабатывают, всегда есть вкусная и полезная еда, а квартира не похожа на клоповник с дешёвой мебелью, который имеет Джинён сейчас. Даже возвращаться туда совсем нет желания. Никто не ждёт, квартира пуста.

Дорога до дома занимает примерно час, идти пешком совсем не вариант, но у несчастного парня даже мелочи на автобус нет. И насколько задержат зарплату в этот раз? Ничего не остаётся как из одного района медленно шагать в свой, не самый лучший район Сеула.

***

Свет в студии гаснет, рабочий день окончен, и поэтому Джебом решает отправиться домой, чтобы в спокойной обстановке в одиночестве продолжить написание очередной песни для их творческого коллектива. Быть главным продюсером достаточно тяжело, но Им всецело отдаёт себя работе и в качестве награды получает любовь немногочисленных, но фанатов, и денежные средства, что не дают пропасть студии.

— Уже домой? Сегодня ты рано, — удивлённо говорит Джомалон, а затем пихает друга локтем в бок и ехидно улыбается. — Торопишься к своему ненаглядному Джинёну?

Джебом сжимает в руке ремешок от сумки и закидывает её себе на плечо, с напусканным безразличием смотря на рэпера их лейбла.

— Мы расстались неделю назад, Джо, — как можно спокойнее говорит Джебом, словно пытаясь скрыть свои чувства к младшему, что теплятся в дальнем уголке души. — Удачи, завтра я приеду немного позже, поэтому не беспокойтесь.

С этими словами Им приобнимает друга и, похлопав его по плечу, выходит из здания, оставив Джомалона в одиночестве. Мужчина качает головой и, будто бы обращаясь к Джебому, негромко говорит:  
— Только вот ментально ты не в силах расстаться с ним, дружище.

***

Джебом не успевает войти в квартиру, как его встречает Нора, довольно урча и ластясь к ногам хозяина. Кошка просится на руки, что в итоге и получат — кошатник Им никогда не откажет своим любимцам в ласке. Он стоит так ещё несколько минут, будто в тумане гладя любимицу, после чего нехотя выпускает её из рук и медленно раздевается. Воспоминания накатывают, заставляя Джебома замереть в коридоре и смотреть в проход на кухню.

— О, хён, ты уже вернулся? Я приготовил твой любимый сливочный удон, — Джинён рисуется в проходе и так улыбается, что у Джебома самого появляется широкая улыбка на всё лицо.

Старший стягивает кроссовки и, подойдя к Паку, нежно обнимает его, целуя куда-то в макушку, после чего неохотно отпускает обратно на кухню. Джинён выглядит таким уютным в своей серой толстовке и синих пижамных штанах, что для музыканта это кажется тёплым и родным намного больше, чем его собственная квартира со всем её содержимым.

В квартире полный беспорядок, везде разбросаны вещи. На кухне гора немытой посуды, на столе стоят упаковки из-под корма для кошек. Кунта лениво потягивается на стуле, где висит серая потёртая от старости толстовка. Джебома гладит питомца и чешет тому за ушком, неотрывно смотря на оставленную парнем вещь. Рука невольно тянется, но Им быстро овладевает собой и отдёргивает себя. Моменты, проведённые на этой кухне, снова всплывают в голове, загоняя Джебома в угол.

Возле зеркала в коридоре до сих пор чувствуется едва уловимый аромат джинёновых духов, что были подарены Джебомом. Старший обожает этот запах: чуть сладковатый, с нотками бергамота, лимона и розового дерева. Аромат пробивается в сознание парня, и он уходит в большую комнату.

Это действительно больно осознавать, что всё кончено. Джинён больше не будет сидеть на этом сером диване в мягком пледе и читать книги вслух для Джебома, который лежал бы на его коленях и слушал мягкий голос любимого. Больше не будет просыпаться по утрам, уткнувшись в чистые волосы младшего, пахнущие кератином и какими-то арома-добавками.

Единственное, что хоть каплю радует Джебома в настоящий момент, это отсутствие теперь глупых ссор из-за ничего.

— Джинён, я просил не убирать мои вещи отсюда, — вздыхает Джебом, смотря на пустой стул возле синтезатора. Обычно на несчастном четвероногом весела груда одежды музыканта, которую последний не всегда хотел разбирать, да и в принципе его всё устраивало.

— Они грязные, нужно было постирать, — отвечает младший, аккуратно складывая джебомову рубашку в голубую вертикальную полоску. Сегодня у Пака был выходной, посему он и решил убраться, к тому же, Джебом сам просил его.

— Я бы сам разобрал и всё постирал, айщ, — Им едва удерживается, чтобы не заругаться матом, но чуть злой он смотрит на Джинёна, который хмуро глянул на него.

— Не надо было просить помощи тогда, — тихо говорит младший и, швырнув только наглаженные брюки Джебома куда-то на кровать, выходит из комнаты, напоследок бросив: — Сам и разбирайся теперь.

Спустя время слышится звук кофеварки на кухне, отчего старший проводит рукой по лицу и лишь тихо бубнит себе под нос: «Какой же ты непонятливый, Джинёна»

На кровати всё ещё то постельное, что младший постелил за день до разрыва. Пак сам притащил его из своей квартиры и сказал, что оно его «любимое и будет постелено для любимого». Тогда Джебом не думал, что есть человек, так нежно любящий и лелеющий его. Пак, так яро ненавидящий кофе, безумно сильно любил, когда от старшего пахло свежим кофе.

Нора встаёт на задние лапы и тонко мяучит, лапой пытаясь достать серебряную рамочку с фотографией в ней. Джебом подходит к кошке и, взяв питомца на руку, берёт фотографию и с какой-то грустью смотрит на неё. Джинён, который редко улыбается, здесь ослепляет своей улыбкой и жмурится, крепко обнимая Джебома за плечи. Старший стоит, положив ладони на руку младшего и мягко улыбается, с любовью смотря на него. Фото сделал Джомалон, когда впервые познакомился с младшим.

Нора тянет мордочку к фотографии и тихонько мяукает, поднимая взгляд на хозяина, словно спрашивая: «А где же этот парень в кардигане?»

— Его нет, малышка, здесь его больше нет, — отвечает парень и со вздохом ставит рамку обратно на тумбочку.

***

На улице уже порядком темно, когда Джинён доходит до своего дома и открывает подъездную дверь. Снова кто-то выкрутил лампочку, погрузив первый и, видимо несколько следующих этажей во мрак. Пак вызывает лифт, который, к счастью, уже был здесь, и заходит, нажимая кнопку четвертого этажа. Ржавые, обклеенные бумагой с объявлениями и неприличными рисунками, двери со скрипом закрываются, и кабинка медленно поднимается вверх.

Джинён смотрит перед собой, снова отключаясь от внешнего мира, и не сразу выходит из лифта, который привёз его на нужный этаж. В нос ударяет сильный запах сигарет и спиртного. Видимо, сосед снова устроил притон из своей квартиры, из которой слышна музыка. Джинён достаёт ключи от двери и поворачивает два раза, как вдруг слышит грохот. Дверь соседней квартиры распахивается, и из неё вываливается пьяный вдрызг сосед с голым торсом и не менее голой подружкой под боком. Пак открывает дверь, но его тут же отдёргивают.

— Мм, смотрите-ка, кто это у нас, — тянет пьяный парень, затуманенным взглядом смотря на Джинёна. Его рука больно сжимает плечо модели, и тот со вздохом поворачивается к соседу. — Куда поинтереснее товар пришёл… А ты пошла нахуй отсюда, прошмандовка!

От него несёт перегаром, отчего глаза моментально слезятся, и хочется оставить содержимое желудка на этой и без того загаженной площадке. Девушка, надув губы и закрыв рукой обнажённую грудь, уходит обратно в квартиру. Оставшийся наедине с Джинёном сосед усмехается и подходит ближе.

— Ну что, красавчик, повеселимся? — с этими словами он пытается неконтролируемыми руками стащить куртку с парня, но Джинён резко отталкивает его и забегает в квартиру, захлопывая дверь и закрываясь изнутри. Сердце уже не бьётся так бешено, как раньше, когда этот ублюдок Сон приставал к нему. Но страх овладевает с головой и Джинён, спустившись спиной по двери, обнимает ноги и всхлипывает. «Чем я заслужил такую жизнь?»

Музыка всё ещё долбит в соседней квартире, видимо, дверь не закрыта, и сосед всё ещё стоит на площадке.

— Ты думаешь вечно так прятаться сможешь, а? — слышится где-то рядом с замочной скважиной. Пак шмыгает носом и поднимает голову, прислушиваясь к пьяным речам соседского алкаша. — Шлюха чёртова, рано или поздно я выебу тебя и пущу по кругу со своими друзьями. Ты меня услышал?

Слёзы снова подступают к глазам, заставляя Джинёна зарыдать с новой силой. Он даже не сразу замечает, что дверь захлопывается и музыка становится значительно тише. Часы в коридоре тикают, кажется, слишком громко, из-за чего Джинён швыряет в них ключи, заставив их навсегда замолчать. На пол сыпется стекло и в квартире встаёт гробовая тишина, прерываемая лишь редкими всхлипами парня.

Сейчас, после потери опоры, Джинён хочет высказать всё, что накипело, хоть кому-нибудь, но понимает, что таких людей нет. Даже родители, казалось бы, самые близкие люди для парня, отвернулись от него и даже ни разу не позвонили за прошедший после переезда их сына год. Пак медленно встаёт, снимает верхнюю одежду и идёт в комнату с обшарпанными стенами и садится на продавленную кровать. Телефон, подаренный Джебомом, почти новый лежит на подоконнике. Джинён, вытерев глаза рукавом свитера, берёт его и находит в контактах «Мама». Рука дрожит, не в силах нажать на вызов, но всё же нажимает. Гудки длятся, кажется, вечность, прежде чем мама Пак берёт трубку и холодным тоном отвечает:

— Да, Джинён, — голос женщины режет больнее наточенного ножа, из-за чего парень снова шмыгает носом.

— Мамочка… Я… Я не хочу так жить, — полушёпотом говорит Джинён, снова вытирая глаза и уставляясь в грязное окно.

По ту сторону телефона слышится тяжёлый вздох и какой-то невнятный бубнёж. Какое-то копошение и снова голос матери.

— Кто-то пел мне, что после переезда в Сеул он станет успешным и принесёт много денег на следующий год, — мама Пак говорит это с издёвкой и даже как-то усмехается. Неудачи сына нисколько не ранят её? — Нечего дурью страдать было, Джинён. Мы с отцом твердили тебе, что нужно поступать в университет, а ты?

— Мамочка, я ошибся, — чуть громче говорит Пак и вновь всхлипывает, кусая губу, чтобы не разреветься в голос. — Я не хочу тут жить, я хочу вернуться, мама… можно? У меня никого нет кроме вас и сестрёнок…

— Извини, сынок, но ты уже взрослый парень, поэтому справляйся со всем сам. И как же твой друг, — последнее слово мама тянет как-то странно, словно знает, что Джебом был не просто другом, как представил его когда-то Джинён. — Что с ним?

Пак чувствует нестерпимое желание реветь в голос и сильнее сжимает телефон в руке, пытаясь успокоить подкатывающую к горлу истерику.

— М-мы поругались и больше не общаемся, — голос надрывается, и парень громко всхлипывает, натягивая рукав на холодную ладошку. — Мама…

— Ты такой даже ему не нужен стал, видишь? И с чего ты уверен, что мы ждём тебя здесь, — и женщина вешает трубку, даже не попрощавшись с сыном.

Джинён кидает телефон на кровать и, рыдая, закрывает лицо руками. Мать только что унизила собственного сына и ясно дала понять, что ему будут не рады дома. Теперь он остался совсем один. Ни Джебому, ни семье он больше не нужен. Он нужен только жирному директору задрипанного модельного агентства, где Джинён сейчас работает, и его прихвостням, чтобы развлекаться время от времени.

В рыданиях парень проводит почти час, его глаза ужасно болят, они красные, лицо опухло и отекает. Нос неприятно закладывает, и становится тяжело дышать. Джинён направляется на тесную кухню и включает свет. На столе стоит чашка с разводами от чая, на плите сиротливая маленькая кастрюлька, в которой за весь день испортилась каша, приготовленная на завтрак. В раковине две немытые тарелки и противная вонь от мусорного ведра под ней. Видимо, мыши разорили пакет и полакомились кусочками испорченной дешёвой колбасы.

Джинёну противно на это смотреть, и он потирает глаза, подходя к маленькому холодильнику. По столешнице пробегает таракан, но парень не замечает его и открывает дверцу холодильника. Внутри сиротливо на дверце стоит полупустая бутылка молока, рядом же — бутылочка с соевым соусом. На нижней полке маленькая коробочка с клубничным молоком, ещё даже не открытая. Джинён приседает на корточки и смотрит на милую розовую упаковку. Пак тогда лишил себя завтрака, но купил для старшего его любимое клубничное молоко.

Но так и не успел ему отдать.

Коробка с шестью яйцами покоится на верхней полке, а в пакете, ниже, оставшиеся со вчерашнего ужина овощи. Глаза натыкаются на испорченный сыр, который почти сразу летит в мусорный пакет.

Пак берёт два яйца и, закрыв ногой холодильник, аккуратно кладёт их на стол. Из шкафчика со сломанной дверцей виднеется коробка с рамёном, которым Джинён сегодня и будет ужинать.

Из деревянного окна неприятно дует в бок, заставляя жителя квартиры то и дело вздрагивать во время мытья дурно пахнущей кастрюли. Тёплая вода смывает пену с рук и согревает замёрзшие пальцы. Чистая кастрюлька с водой отправляется на старенькую плиту, которую Джинён с первого раза не в силах зажечь.

Этажом выше слышится какой-то грохот, заставляющий парня устало вздохнуть. Если бы не ужасное материальное положение, он давно бы свалил отсюда куда подальше, но это самая дешёвая квартира, что ему по карману. Старые оконные рамы от любого дуновения ветра норовят вот-вот выпасть то ли в квартиру, то ли на улицу.

Джинён раскрывает упаковку дешёвого рамёна и аккуратно опускает его в кипящую воду, высыпая пакетик со специями следом. Железными палочками он размешивает содержимое кастрюльки и возвращается к холодильнику за овощами. Он не спеша начинает нарезать перец и зелёный лук, мысленно возвращаясь на несколько месяцев назад в квартиру старшего.

На кухне вкусно пахнет жаренными сосисками, что привлекает заспанного после полуденного сна Джебома. Пак стоит и старательно нарезает овощи для овощного рагу к ужину, покачивая головой в такт только известной ему мелодии. Им тихо подходит сзади и нежно обнимает парня, испуганно дёрнувшегося от неожиданности.

— Эй, хён! Не пугай меня так, — Джинён вздыхает и чуть улыбается, разрезая жёлтый перец пополам. — Я решил говядину оставить на завтра, а сегодня просто не жирно поесть овощное рагу с сосисками. Ты же не против?

Джебом довольно улыбается и целует младшего в щёку.

— Всё, что ты приготовишь, я буду есть, — старший крадёт дольку перца и удаляется в комнату. — Я люблю твоё рагу~

Пак добавляет овощи в кастрюльку и разбивает два яйца, старательно размешивая всё вместе. И садится есть с мыслями о том, может ли быть день хуже сегодняшнего?

***

Полночь. Джебом натягивает любимую повязку на голову, чтобы убрать мешающуюся чёлку с лица, и смотрится в зеркало заднего вида. Сегодня он с друзьями решил посетить клуб, дабы отдохнуть душой и телом от работы и собственных мыслей. Им осматривает себя в зеркале машины Джомалона и, кивнув другу, выходит из неё, направляясь в клуб.

Слышится клубная музыка, что долбит по ушам, но именно за этим Им сюда и приехал — забыться и утонуть в музыке. Клуб всегда замечательное место, если тебе нужно хорошенько оттянуться и вынести на задний план все свои проблемы.

На танцполе много народу, кто-то пьян, кто-то не очень, а кто-то совершенно трезвый отдался музыке и танцует со всеми. Песня ужасно знакомая, Джебом правда не помнит её названия, но не важно. Парень пританцовывает и подходит к барной стойке, где сразу же занимает два места — для себя и для друга. Бармен привычно спрашивает, что же они будут пить, и Джебом уверенно говорит, чтоб ему налил чего покрепче.

— Брат, ты не усердствуй только, сам знаешь, что с тобой бывает, когда ты переберёшь, — как-то взволнованно говорит Джо, на что получает улыбку от друга в ответ.

— Сегодня можно, — отвечает он и берёт стопку с коньяком.

Друг смотрит на музыканта и тяжело вздыхает, заказывая холодный лимонад. В отличие от Джебома, Джо за рулём и ему не расслабиться настолько сильно, как младшему.

Стопка в руке Джебома уже пустая, и Джебом заказывает ещё и ещё, после чего, бодрый и весёлый, направляется на танцпол. Людей слишком много, запах смешанных одеколонов, духов щекочет ноздри, а вонь от алкоголя ударяет в голову.

Музыка сменяется на более энергичную, от его толпа кричит, высоко прыгая, и Джебом уподобляется им, неистово крича и прыгая на месте. Все начинают танцевать резче, вытворяя всякие непонятные кульбиты. Кто-то пытается в очень нетрезвом состоянии танцевать нижний брейк, кто-то танцует развязно и пошло в толпе парней, а кто-то просто танцует сам с собой, отрываясь по полной. Джебом двигается в такт музыке, что опьяняет его вкупе с выпитым алкоголем.

Джо наблюдает за другом, чтобы не натворил чего лишнего, и параллельно болтает с друзьями из лейбла. Джебом выглядит таким радостным и энергичным, что рэпер не может поверить. Это лишь маска, созданная алкоголем.

Через толпу Джебом пробирается обратно к барной стойке и, радостно выдохнув, кое-как садится на стул. Он порядком опьянел, но продолжает заказывать и заказывать. Пьёт и пьёт, мысленно ругая себя, но остановиться не может. Джинён в его мыслях словно умоляет запивать его алкоголем, чтобы забыть, и музыкант не против. Алкоголь обжигает горло, но размягчает тело, расслабляя его.

— Джо, вот… вот скажи честно, — медленно говорит Джебом, пьяным взглядом смотря на друзей, — я… правильно ли сделал, что решил порвать с ним, а?

Рэпер отвлекается от разговора с одним из главных продюсеров и со вздохом смотрит, на Джебома. Он так жалко выглядит, что Джомалон хочет ударить его и привести в чувства, но делать он так не будет.

— Нет, Джебом, ты еблан, раз так поступил. Я его сегодня видел, — парень говорит громко, чтобы младший услышал его через громкую музыку. — Он выглядит разбитым и подавленным, а ты тут веселишься, пытаясь заглушить чувства, с которыми ты не в силах справиться!

Джебом хмурится, смотря на алкоголь в стакане, и мычит, наваливаясь на барную стойку. Остатки трезвого сознания твердят ему, что друг-то, вообще-то, прав, и следовало бы изменить ситуацию, но как он теперь посмотрит в глаза этому прекрасному и милому человеку, с которым он провёл лучшие месяцы своей жизни?

— Блин, дружище, я так люблю его, — мычит пьяный парень и смотрит на рэпера. Тот лишь закатывает глаза и отменяет заказ Джебома, потому что хватит тому губить себя. — Я, блять, такой мудак…

Бармен понимающе качает головой, натирая до глянцевого блеска фужеры и бокалы, после чего ставит стакан с ледяной водой перед почти упавшим со стойки Имом. Тот облизывается и выпивает залпом, снова погружаясь в свой рой мыслей и недовольно стоная.

Джинён был для него всем. Когда на работе был завал и нужно было срочно готовить музыку для нового трека, Джинён всегда был рядом и помогал тому расслабиться и продолжить работу со светлой головой. Всегда слушал и помогал советами, которые всегда помогали. Он любил его, даже если тот приезжал пьяным вдрызг домой или злой, как чёрт. В первом случае помогал тому раздеться и укладывал спать, утром помогая избавиться от больной головы, а во втором успокаивал, даже если получал тираду о том, чтобы он не лез не в своё дело. Сейчас Джебом жалеет, что так грубо обходился с тем, кто всегда прощал такие выходки, и тяжесть от этого давит на сердце. Как он мог так поступить?

— Джо, я… Хочу вернуть его, — подняв голову, медленно говорит Джебом и смотрит на старшего. Остальные с какими-то весёлыми искорками в глазах смотрят на него и локтем пихают Джомалона в бок. Тот лишь посмеивается и, кинув деньги бармену, встаёт и помогает встать Джебому.

— Сделаешь это, как отрезвеешь и приведёшь себя в порядок, брат.

***

Джинён ждёт сегодняшнего вечера как смертного приговора. Третий раз за неделю, когда к нему приходит прихвостень директора и делает с парнем всё, что ему захочется, наплевав на Джинёна. Иногда и в прямом смысле. Это самые мерзкие дни в жизни модели. Уезжая, он и подумать не мог, что так всё может обернуться: зарплата, написанная в договоре, в корень отличается от получаемой, жильё ужасное и чёрт пойми где находится. И только с недавних пор, после расставания, к Джинёну нарисовывается противный амбал, который каждый раз больно насилует несчастного, но оставляет пачку денег. Он пользуется телом как пожелает, не обращает внимание на плач и мольбы прекратить. И в конце каждого раза он кончает в парня, после чего удовлетворённый уходит, оставляя Пака глотать слёзы, сидя в ванне и смывая грязь с себя.

Входная дверь не заперта, чтобы не доставлять лишних проблем для Джинёна. Скрип и хлопок — тот, кого Джинён не желает видеть и близко пришёл. Он медленно шагает по коридору и заглядывает в комнату: Пак сидит на кровати в домашней одежде и отвернувшись смотрит в окно. Он потирает плечо и поджимает губы, чувствуя, как мужчина подходит к кровати. В следующую секунду парня больно хватают за волосы и тянут вверх, отчего Джинён тихо стонет от боли, и по инерции хватает за руку мужика.

— Как же хорошо, что ты согласился, — скалится тот и осматривает парня, которого он держит за волосы.

Мужик с плешью облачён в древнего вида костюм, на котором виднеются пятна и где-то торчат нитки. Белая рубашка вовсе не белая, а противно-жёлтая, словно кто-то использовал её в качестве туалета. Из-под этой самой рубашки виднеются чёрные волосы, что вызывают приступ тошноты, но Джинён держится. Дальше будет только хуже.

Запах пота заставляет парня дышать через раз. Как же хочется умереть прямо сейчас.

Модель отпускают и начинают насильно раздевать, больно хватая, из-за чего Пак пытается сопротивляться, едва сдерживая слёзы. Он отпихивает от себя толстого мужика, который пытается поцеловать его и грубо сдёргивает домашние штаны с бельём, разрывая хлипкую ткань. Унижение.

Животное.

«Почему всё так? Лучше просто сдаться. Да, Пак. Ты всегда сдаёшься, а потом получаешь вот это. Какой же я жалкий.

Я ненавижу себя.

Я ненавижу всё»

В следующую минуту парень получает удар по щеке и тихо скулит от боли, ибо прижгло ужасно сильно. Джинён решает, как и в прошлые разы, что лучше принять всё как есть и просто не смотреть на это — время пройдёт быстрее. Щетина противно колет участки юного тела, которым лакомится мужик, осознание от ужаса вытворяемых с ним действий заставляет страдающего парня всхлипнуть.

— Какой же ты сладкий, молочный, худой, — лепечет насильник, разрывая мешающую ему футболку Пака, и покрывает поцелуями бледную грудь.

Мерзко.

Отвратительно.

Джинён уставляется в потолок, чувствуя, как мокрые, короткие, толстые пальцы проникают в него, растягивая. От слов и действий этого ублюдка слёзы несдержанно хлынули, болезненно отзываясь на коже.

«Кто-нибудь… помогите»

Эти чувства и в жизни не сравнить с тем, что он испытывал от близости с Джебомом. Поцелуи старшего мягкие, нежные, от каждого касания его губ хотелось стонать. Касания были легкими и мягкими, подушечки пальцев Джебома так невесомо касались открытых участков тела, что хотелось выть и извиваться в этих самых руках.

Из мыслей выводит болезненный толчок, что выбивает из парня болезненный стон и слёзы снова. Мужик довольно улыбается, хватая тонкие ноги за щиколотки, и начинается резко толкаться, до скрипа и без того раздолбанной кровати.

Джинён закрывает локтем глаза и вновь плачет от унижения, которое он испытывает, но терпит, потому что иначе никак. Больше его никуда не возьмут за неимением опыта работы. Слёзы скатываются по щекам, обжигая кожу, и Паку кажется, что это будет длиться вечно.

Хочется умереть. Провалиться сквозь землю. Исчезнуть. Лишь бы больше не испытывать этого.

Джебом заходит в подъезд дома, в котором живёт младший, и хмурится от одного только убийственного вида подъезда. Стены облезлые, с кучей нарисованных половых органов и яркой надписью на щитке с счётчиками «Пак Джинён — шлюха». Им ударяет кулаком по хлипкой дверце щитка, и та отваливается, с противным лязгом падая на плитку.

Парень решает не пользоваться лифтом, ибо четвёртый этаж — не так уж и высоко.

Он идёт, чтобы вернуть всё, как было. Снова сделать младшего своим и никогда-никогда не отпускать. Он рвётся забрать его из этой ужасной квартиры и агентства, чтобы начать новую жизнь с хорошей работой для Джинёна. Джебом осознаёт, насколько глупо и необдуманно он поступил, когда сказал те ужасные слова младшему. Сейчас он представляет, насколько был ранен Пак, потому что самому нестерпимо больно.

«Пожалуйста, Джинён, прости меня» — мысленно просит прощения Джебом и встаёт напротив приоткрытой двери. Сердце бьётся чаще и вот-вот вырвется из груди, когда Им слышит крики о помощи. Холодок пробегает по спине, когда слышится звонкая пощёчина и какой-то грохот. «Пожалуйста, нет»

Джебом врывается в квартиру и видит сидящего на полу абсолютно голого Джинёна, который держится за щёку и с ненавистью в наполненных слезами глазах смотрит на стоящего над ним мужика с вынутым наружу членом. Дальше Джебом не помнит, как схватил его за пиджак и кинул на пол, в ярости пиная куда только мог. Им хватает того за остатки волос на голове и с силой прикладывает того об стену, что-то крича на него.

Избиение, которое развернулось перед глазами Джинёна, казалось каким-то ненастоящим, словно во сне. Джебом пришёл к нему? Он его спасает? Сознание медленно возвращается в настоящее. Джебом, сидя на порядок побитом мужике, замахивается, чтобы нанести ещё один удар, как его останавливает трясущаяся рука, легшая на плечо.

— Джебом? — всхлипывая, спрашивает младший. — Э-это ты?

Пелена гнева спадает с глаз Джебома, и он поспешно слезает с потерявшего сознания насильника, обхватывая испачканными в крови руками маленькое лицо младшего. Джинён кладёт свои руки поверх джебомовых и плачет так, будто Джебом не пришёл вовсе, а умер у него на глазах. Старший прижимает слабого парня к себе и быстро проговаривает извинения.

— Я… Мне так жаль, что я… — Им не может подобрать слов, запинается на каждом, глаза щиплет от слёз, которые неожиданно подступили к глазам. — Я не должен был этого делать, чёрт. Этого бы всего не произошло, это я во всём виноват…

Слова Джебома еле-еле доходят до сознания Джинёна, и он обнимает старшего за шею, пытаясь с координировать свои движения. Джебом же быстро поднимает его и усаживает на кровать, быстро ища хоть какую-то одежду для него.

— Хён, я…

— Я тебя никогда больше не оставлю, слышишь? — Джебом резко выдёргивает какие-то вещи из старенького комода и подлетает к Джинёну. — Джинёни, никогда, больше никогда тебя не отпущу и не заставлю так страдать.

Впервые за долгое для Джинёна время он улыбается сквозь слёзы.

— Я люблю тебя, Джебом…

— Я люблю тебя сильнее, — Джебом не сдерживается и снова обнимает младшего, приговаривая, — сейчас я заберу тебя из этого ада.

***

Яркий солнечный луч пробирается сквозь серую занавеску и ловко светит в глаза спящему Джинёну. Пак мычит и дует губы, отворачиваясь к стене. Сегодня ему на работу не надо, не его смена, а январское яркое солнце решило подло разбудить парня пораньше. В комнате светло, несмотря на занавешенные окна, и очень тепло. Кое-как разлепив глаза, Джинён замечает поверх одеяла ещё и пушистый плед.

— Проснулся? — Джебом поворачивается на стуле и с широкой улыбкой смотрит на недовольное лицо Джинёна. Тот потягивается и обнимает подушку старшего, что-то мыча в неё. Им только посмеивается и встаёт с места, разминая плечи. — Сегодня ночью у тебя были ледяные ноги, я решил немного утеплить тебя.

Солнце настойчиво ласкает лицо Джинёна, заставляя его закрыть глаза и уткнуться лицом в подушку. Джебом скучал по таким утрам, когда Пак дует губы, потому что не любит работать с утра, когда Джинён потягивается и каждый раз обнимает подушку старшего. Как и сейчас. Джебом садится на край дивана и мягко гладит младшего по волосам, на что слышит довольное мычание и, кажется, улыбку.

— Уже много времени прошло, — продолжает говорить Джебом, смотря на перевернувшегося на спину Джинёна. — Я до сих пор не могу поверить, что вытащил тебя из…

— Давай забудем это? — младший так мягко берёт Има за большой палец, что у последнего лицо чуть ли не трескается от столь милого жеста.

Джебом кивает и на выдохе улыбается. Он вытащил младшего из дерьма и наладил его жизнь. Теперь Джинён работает в любимом кафе старшего, на перерыве принося ему лучший американо и вкусные пирожные. Если Джинён работает в вечерню смену, то они вместе идут домой. Поэтому Джинён не любит работать с утра — в это короткое время он без Джебома.

Но теперь они всегда вместе, несмотря ни на что. Джебом всегда будет рядом, никогда не отпустит от себя и не даст в обиду.

И не совершит больше такой огромной ошибки.


End file.
